New Academics
by almightily
Summary: Clary grew up with Jocelyn, Valentine, and Sebastian in Alicante. Everything's fine until Valentine passes away and they move to New York. Jocelyn gets remarried, and Clary starts rebelling against her mother. When the Clave decides that The New York Institute is no longer suitable for Clary's training (or her special powers), they send her to The Academy in Idris. Clace
1. Chapter 1 - NYC Institute

_HEY! So this is not my first fanfic, but it's my first TMI fanfic. I read the series as they were released, but I just re read the whole thing before reading CoHF. I really liked the idea of Clary having growing up knowing she was a Shadowhunter, so I created this AU. I hope you really enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it._

 _Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review with what you think of the chapter and any suggestions on what should happen next! Until next chapter..._

* * *

Clary was in her typical Thursday night kind of mood, and by mood I mean completely drunk. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence in the Fairchild household, in fact it was happening almost everyday now. Usually she would go out to Pandemonium with her best friend, Simon, but today she had actually gone alone. She had danced, and drank, and made out with an unbelievably hot Mundane, and now she found herself climbing the vine covered wall of their Brooklyn townhouse that led to her bedroom window.

Climbing that wall wasn't easy even when she was sober, but by now Clary had done it so many times that it was like walking through the front door and up the stairs to her room. She had made sure everyone was deep into their dreams before leaving. Her mom, Jocelyn, her stepfather, Luke, her brother, Sebastian, and all been asleep when she left, she had even made sure 4 year old Valentina wouldn't be there to tattle on her.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern Fairchild" she heard her mother's voice from below and nearly slipped off the ledge she was currently holding on to, "you get down here this instant".

"Crap" Clary murmured under her breath before following her mother's orders. She jumped down and stumbled on the landing, which sober Clary would never ever do, her balance was impeccable. Before she could take another step, Jocelyn was already in front of her arms crossed and frowning with disappointing. "Heeyyy" Clary began trying to keep her voice steady, "Mooom. What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Clarissa" Clary knew her mother's different voices, and this was definitely one of the angrier ones. "What am I going to do with you?" Jocelyn lifted her hands to cover her face in desperation.

"How many weeks?" Clary crossed her arms and threw her head back annoyed. She knew this was a stupid move, but she wasn't on her best mind set right now.

"How many weeks?" Jocelyn lifted her face to stare down at her daughter, "How many weeks?! You really think I'm grounding you Clary. I already tried grounding you, and you don't listen. I took away your weapons privileges, and you go and get into a fight with a demon. I send you to your Aunts, and you runaway to Monte Carlos! Do you really think Im going to ground you? You're getting older Clary, and soon you'll become a full Shadowhunter, the Clave already thinks you should be in Idris, not here..."

Jocelyn continued patronizing Clary, but she was no longer listening. The world around her became blurry, her stomach turned, and her eyelids suddenly felt heavy over her eyes. She tried fighting the feeling, but before she could do anything about it, her torso jerked sideways and she found herself throwing up in the nearest shrub right before darkness sucked her in.

* * *

Sebastian couldn't help laugh at the sight of his little sister. She was currently lying on her bed still in last nights clothes, her makeup running down her face, and her fire red wavy hair messily covering half her face. If Clary knew he was there she'd have a meltdown, but he had to watch this. As soon as the clock hit 5, her alarm went off. Sebastian and Clary and training at the New York institute at 6:30 sharp, but something told Sebastian that was not happening today. He watched for a good minute, but Clary didn't move an inch as the alarm continued to torment the rest of the neighborhood.

"Clary" I said from the door, but that didn't work. "Clary" he said a little closer, but that didn't work either. "Clary!" He yelled in her ear and she finally stirred and hit him in the gut.

"Go away" she turned away as he regained his breath.

"We have training"

"Mmm" Clary groaned and continued to sleep.

"I mean it Clary" he crossed his arms just like his mother. Everyone always said Sebastian looked like their father, Valentine, and Clary looked like their mother, but sometimes it seemed to be the other way around. "Mom and Luke left early for a meeting in Alicante, and they left me in charge". He waited for her response, but she was no longer awake. "If you don't wake up I'm getting cold water".

"Do that and I'll cut you open like a pineapple" she muttered without moving.

He'd had it. In a matter of minutes he was back with a bucket of cold water which he poured all over her. Instantly, Clary jumped up with a low growl and reached for her nightstand. She was really going to cut him open like a pineapple, but her sword, Heosphoros, wasn't there. She turned to reach for another weapon, but nothing was there.

"What's wrong little sis?" Sebastian burst out laughing.

"Where the hell is all my stuff?" Clary stared wide eyed at the wall where various weapons usually hang, but now it was empty.

"Mom and Luke locked everything in their weapons room" he smiled cockily, "I know where the key is. So let's make a deal, you go to the Institute and train, and then I'll get your things out for you"

"Fine" she agreed through her gritted teeth before pushing Sebastian out of her room and closing the door.

It didn't take Clary long to get ready. First she jumped into the shower since she smelled strongly of booze and cigarettes, then she changed into her training gear and braided her hair into a high ponytail, and finally she grabbed an apple. The clock struck 6:40 and she was now officially late to training. She could have taken a cab or the subway, but there was no reason to piss off her mom even more by being late, so instead, she pulled out her stele and made her way to the Institute through a portal.

"Clary..." Callum Regalbrook muttered under his breath as he felt a soft breeze and a sudden presence behind him. Regalbrook was a tall man with dark brown hair and slim features, and he was the Institute's head instructor. "How many times do I have to tell you not to portal whenever you have to go somewhere?"

"At least once more" clary gave him a a fake smile before rolling her eyes and walking out of the library.

"I'm not kidding Clarissa" he followed her into the hallway, "the Clave doesn't think your training should take place here. They believe your special powers should be accessed in a more professional environment. Your mother has fought rigorously with them to keep you here, but they are watching your every move".

She walked into the training room and reached for a sword. The institute was filled with all the Shadowhunter children between ages 10-18 who lived in New York. It wasn't a lot of kids, but she didn't know every single one of them. Clary noticed a few heads turning when she walked into the room, Regalbrook trailing behind her, but most of the kids training were too preoccupied to notice. She didn't know most of the other students who were training, but the one thing she did realize was that this was Sebastian's friends.

As soon as she snatched the sword from the wall, the sword was already out of her hands.

"I don't believe you have training first period today" Regalbrook raised an eyebrow.

"Oh" Clary reached for another sword, "I don't. But training is so much more entertaining than History of Fallen Angels. Don't you agree?"

"Is there a problem?" Sebastian's voice lurked on Clarys back. She took in a deep breath, but kept her mouth shut.

"I was just about to tell Clary here that Sagebrand is waiting for her in his classroom" Regalbrook grinned in victory knowing if someone was getting Clary to do what she's told its Sebastian.

"That's great" Sebastian grinned as well, "I'll escort her there myself, with your permission of course".

"By all means" Regabrook agreed as Sebastian led Clary out of the training room.

"Mom wants you home straight after class" Sebastian said after a good minute of silence, "understood?". Clary nodded annoyed, but that clearly made him angrier, "understood!?".

"Yes!" She looked at him for a second before walking into her class. She loved her brother, but not when he acted like he was her father.

"Clarissa" Sagebrand exclaimed as she walked into the classroom, her boots clicking on the wooden floor, "so glad you could fit us into your busy busy schedule"

"I had to move some things around" clary smiled viciously, "but I managed to make some space and fit you in".

"Well then" Sagebrand said unaffected by Clary's disrespectful response, "let's not waste any of your precious time". Clary sank into her dark wooden desk in defeat as Sagebrand continued the lesson. "So, Lucifer ..."

* * *

After lunch, Clary finally had training. This had always been her favorite part of the day by far, and today they were forge battling. Once every few weeks, Wilddew, their main trainor, would make them one on one. If you lost the battle, you were disqualified, but if you won, you'd get to fight the next person in their year. Elle Sternwright was balancing in one of the high beams as she battled Joel Whitwind and Clary was starting to get bored. Ever since she had beaten every single one of her classmates, Wilddew had only let her fight the last battle. She realized that meant that she was too good for anyone else there, but it was also boring as hell to watch everyone fight while she just sat there waiting.

"Did you hear about Michael?" A girl she recognized from her brothers class said as she walked down the hall and past the training rooms large double doors.

"What about them?" Another girl spoke

"There was some demonic activity near the docks and Regalbrook sent Michael" the girl started as if she were gossiping about two people hooking up, "but he couldn't kill it". Clary wanted to step out into the hall, but Wilddew had his eyes on her.

"Is he alright?" The other girl asked amazed.

"He was in the infirmary" she first girl shrugged, "he had venom in his blood, but I heard he was doing fine now"

"What about the demon?" The second girl asked before Clary could.

"It's still lose" the first girl began saying before Clary interrupted.

"Michael's an idiot" she shook her head, "I bet he won't even graduate"

Both girls were now facing her, their arms crossed and clearly annoyed at Clary. "Michael is twice the Shadowhunter you will ever be".

"I bet I could kill it" clary smile cockily, " and I'm not even halfway through my 6th year"

"Have you ever even come face to face with a demon?" One of the girls stepped forwards. Clary's life hadn't exactly been like other kids her age. Most shadowhunters faced their first demon at the end of 6th year, but Clary had already faced a few demons. It had been and accident, and her father had been there to save her, but she had managed to stick a seraph blade through one of them. As much as she wanted to rub it in her face, she kept quite. It wasn't exactly a memory she wanted to share. "You haven't have you. Then I suggest you hurry back to your silly forge battle before you get yourself killed".

Both girls walked away laughing, but Clary didn't find that amusing at all. She might be a 6th year, but she was better than everyone else at the Institute, and she was going to prove it. She carefully sneaked in and out of the training room unnoticed with a couple of blades, and made her way out of the Institite.

It didn't take long for Clary to find the demon near the docks. It was a fairly large Dahak demon, and Clary was more than ready to take it on. The demon ran towards her and she dodged it with ease as she swung her seraph blade. It'd if deep into the demons back, but it still stood strong. It charged at her again, and this time she didn't dodge. Instead, she kept her footing and began dueling with the beast.

She felt as if this was her demon, and she was controlling it. She anticipated every move the demon made. It moved, she moved. It struck, she blocked. They were in perfect harmony. She couldn't believe how easy this was. She had two more years at the institute before becoming a full Shadowhunter, but she felt more that ready to be one. Her lips grew into a wicked smile as she forced the demon into a closed space where it couldn't run away. It was going great, but her overconfidence got the best of her.

With one swift move the demon knocked Clarys blade out of her hands and sent it flying towards the water. Worry grew in her eyes when she saw the demons tail coming straight for her. She docked, but now the demon was overpowering her. It tail retrieved and tried to strike at her again, failing. Clary fell backwards trying to avoid the poisonous tail and reaching for the blade that balanced on the edge of the dock behind her. Her arm reached out to grab the blade, but it was too far away. The longer she took, the bigger the demon grew and the smaller she got. The demon's tail was preparing for another strike when Clary heard her brother.

"CLARY!" He yelled in distress at the sight of a Dahak demon about to devour his sister. It razor sharp teeth were just inches away from her face. The demon struck again just as Clary's hand wrapped around the blades handle. She lounged forward, plunging the blade into the demon's heart. It let out a loud and painful shriek, but it was too late. It's tail dug deep into Clary's shoulder and then the demon fell to the ground and vanished, returning to his home realm. Victory.

"Clary!" Sebastian yelled again as the world started to spin for Clary. She reached for her stele, but there wasn't time. "Clary" He said again, and that's the last things she heard before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2 - Goodbyes

So here's chapter 2... I promise things are going to get so much better from here on. I hope you like Clacd, because there's going to be a ton of it.

 _Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review with what you think of the chapter and any suggestions on what should happen next! Until next chapter..._

* * *

"What happened?" Jocelyn Fairchild rushed to her first daughter's side. She was mad. She was beyond mad and disappointed that Clary would be so reckless, but most of all she was worried about her daughter.

"Clary ditched to fight a Dahak demon" Sebastian leaned against the door of his sisters bedroom and watched her unconscious on her bed. The iratze had worked wonders with her bruises and scratches, but the demon venom would take a little more time to fade away. Like this, unconscious and injure, Clary seemed like nothing more than a defenseless little girl. He knew his sister was quite the contrary, but in moments like this he wished she was defenseless and not her stubborn but strong self. "She killed it, but it struck her before it disappeared. Where are Luke and Valentina?"

"They're still in Alicante" Jocelyn placed her cool hand on Clary's warm forehead. "What am I going to do with you?". The question was clearly meant for Clary, even if she couldn't answer.

"What'd the Clave say?" Sebastian stepped forwards trying to avoid a long moment of silence, but she didn't answer or even turn to look at him. She lowered her face and stared at the floor for a few seconds, and that's all Sebastian needed. "No!" He half yelled, "they can't send her away!"

"I convinced them she could still train in New York" she shook her head, "but after we hear what had happened, The clave called another meeting. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I think this time there's nothing I can do."

"You can't let them do this, Mom!" He fought, "you just can't".

"You know I don't want them to send her away" Jocelyn remained calm as she ran her hand softly down Clary's fire red hair, "but ever since your father passed away I can't seem to get through to her. Yes, I want her to train, and I want her to be happy, but I also want her to be safe. Maybe The Academy is just the place Clary needs right now".

"She'll never be happy if you send her there" Sebastian shook his head in disagreement, "you know that"

"Maybe not" Jocelyn took a deep breath, "but she'll be safer".

"So that's it?" Sebastian couldn't believe his mother right now, "you're just shipping her off to the Academy?"

"That's not what I said" Jocelyn stood up and faced her son, "I haven't even met with the Clave yet, and they have the final say. Speaking of which, I have to get back to Idris" he leaned forward and hugged her first born child, "send me a fire message when she wakes up".

He nodded silently, but he couldn't get himself to say anything.

"I love you, and I love Clary" she pushed away from their embrace and swept a strand of Sebastian's blonde hair out of his face, "you know that right?"

"Yeah" he said with a heavy sigh, "I love you too". He caught his mother glancing over to where his sister slept, "and she loves you as well".

Now Jocelyn was the one who couldn't bring herself to say anything. Instead, she just hugged Sebastian one last time and left the room.

* * *

Clary's eyes fluttered open as a bright light blinded her. Her head was pounding, her back ached, and her muscles and joints were sore which made her feel as if she had just gotten beat up in a fight. Her arms trembled as she tried to push herself up, but she didn't give in.

"Wait" Sebastian suddenly appeared by her side, "no too fast".

"How long have I been out?" She squinted trying to get used to the light.

"A little over a day" there was a long moment of silence. Clary waited for Sebastian to mention something about what had happened, but he didn't.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" She finally said.

"I think I'll just leave the yelling to mom" he leaned against the door and Clary's face filled with shock and worry.

"She's here?!" She asked, her voice turning into panic.

"She was" he nodded, "she'll be back in a little while". And there's was another long awkward moment of complete silence.

"What were you thinking?" He couldn't help himself.

"I just..." She shook her head, "it's... I don't even know. It just kind of happened"

The air in the house suddenly turned cold, and Clary swore the entire house shook for a moment. A bright purple glow filled the hallway and within seconds Jocelyn was in Clary's room.

"You're awake!" Jocelyn said surprised but relieved. Her eyes were red and slightly swollen, but her face remained beautiful and elegant as always. Clary closed her eyes anticipating all the yelling that was to come, but the weirdly enough the yelling never did come. Jocelyn just sat on the edge of Clary's bed and wrapped her arms tightly around her softly running her hand through Clary's hair.

"Valentina just fell asleep..." Luke walked in clearly surprised by the scene in front of him, "you're awake!"

Luke and Jocelyn tried to keep their faces blank, but Clary wasn't buying it. She knew when something was wrong, and it was way too obvious.

"What is it you're going to tell us?" Clary spoke, Jocelyn and Luke clearly unprepared for this moment. "I know somethings up".

Jocelyn looked up at Luke for encouragement and he moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. "The Clave called another meeting after the... Incident" She couldn't look up so she just stared at her hands, "they said the had given Clary one too many opportunities, but that enough was enough".

"What are you saying?" Clary noticed everyone was looking either down or had their eyes closed. Was there something she wasn't getting?

"The Clave has decided that your training shall now take place at The Academy" Jocelyn swallowed the lump in her throat, "effective immediately"

Suddenly the world spinner around Clary, and she found herself unable to move or speak. The Academy. Idris. This was her worst nightmare coming true. She felt like falling to her knees, but a surge of energy suddn oh embodied her and now she felt like running a marathon.

"this is what you've always wanted isn't it?" Clary burst out surprising everyone in the room.

"No, Clary. I..." Jocelyn began.

"yes it is!" Clary interrupted, "you have your perfect son,and now you have your perfect daughter". No one in the room could believe what had just come out of Clarys mouth, not even clary herself, but she wouldn't realize it until much later. "Now I see why daddy wanted to leave you..."

"Clarissa!" Sebastian stepped forwards but she held her hand out signaling him to wait,

"You were cheating on him weren't you?" Jocelyn couldn't dare move as Clary continued, "that night, I went after Dad because I heard you talking on the phone. You were talking about to Luke, and how daddy could never find out". Luke shifted his head to the floor slightly. "You know what's funny" Clary laughed, "All This time I have been blaming myself for what happened to dad that night". The fake smile disappeared and was replaced by anger as she yelled, "When really it was all your fault!".

She stormed out of the room and slammed her door shot. Quickly, she reached for her stele and traced a sealing rune on the door. She wanted to sit on her floor and cry, but no tears came out. Instead, she just stared at her wall in silence until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

How'd she gotten here? After all this time trying to avoid The Academy, here she was. she'd always know the Clave wanted her to be here and not in New York, but Clary never thought her mother would allow it. When she had heard the news, she couldn't believe it. There was a lot of fighting and yelling, but as much as Clary could avoid her mother, she couldn't avoid the Clave.

Clary stared down at her now useless phone hoping to get a message from Sebastian or Simon, but it was obviously empty. No cell service in Idris. She closed her eyes and let the cool breeze blow her hair in crazy directions. Autumn was falling over Idris which made the trees turn al, shades of beautiful. It reminded her of Centrak Park, and it reminded her of how she'd said goodbye to her family that very morning. Sebastian and Luke had hugged while Valentina hanged on yo one of her legs. She hadn't been able to say goodbye to her mother, they weren't exactly on speaking terms lately.

Enough, Clary told herself, enough about your family. Lets just get this over with. She stared up at the building towering over her. It was somewhere in a remote forest in Idris, no civilization for miles. This was one of Clary's worst fears, rural areas. The building consisted of an clearly ancient structure made out of stone which had been modified with random glass expansions and modernized arquitecture. It was flooding with students. Some were her age, some older, some younger. Some of them wore training gear, while other wore regular clothes.

Clar walked past them as quickly as she could and made her way into the building. She was supposed to find Headmistress Emberbeam, but she had no idea where she was or even who she was.

When she entered the main hall it wasn't like being at the Institite at all. The institute was basically an old castle that had various room that were modified to teach young Shadowhunters, but this was something completely different . This was a mansion. The main entrance had high ceilings, marble floors, mural covered ceilings and two sets of stairs leading to the second floor. It was truly beautiful, but it wasn't Clary's style.

Suddenly something quite large and strong knocked her down. It took her a few seconds to realize that something was actually someone. Someone with an extremely obnoxious laugh.

"Could you watch where you're going?!" She began to complain, but she found herself frozen in place.

She looked up and found herself staring at a pair of mesmerizing golden eyes. She'd never seen anyone with eyes so golden, maybe hazel, but never golden.

"Sorry..." he extended his hand to help her back on her feet. She accepted still staring at his eyes as she stood up again. "About that".

The boy walked, more like strutted away without a care in the world. Clary wondered if she'd ever see him again. There was no way of knowing, but if there was one thing Clary would never forget it would be his eyes, His golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Roommate

So here's chapter 2... I promise things are going to get so much better from here on. I hope you like Clacd, because there's going to be a ton of it.

 _Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review with what you think of the chapter and any suggestions on what should happen next! Until next chapter..._

* * *

Clary had spent the last half hour trying to find Headmistress Emberbeam's office. From the outside, the academy seemed like any old Idris Manor, but now Clary realized how big this place actually was. She had walked down corridor after corridor, and still couldn't find her way back to the main entrance. Out of instinct, she pulled out her phone and dialed Sebastian's number before she remember cell phones didn't work in Idris.

"Well this is going to be fun" she muttered to herself before stuffing her phone back into her pocket.

"Hey" a small girl with blonde hair and a wide smile approached Clary.

"Hey..." Clary forced rolling her eyes away.

"You must be Clary Morgenstern" the girl insisted still smiling, "my name's Emma. Emma Carstairs". Clary remained silent as she stared at Emma. It wasn't that she didn't like her, she was just too preppy and when Clary was clearly annoyed. "Emberbeam's quarters are just up the stairs, take a left and then go straight to the middle"

"Thanks" Clary said roughly and walked away.

Emma's directions were precise, and now she was back in the main entrance. This time she stared at the foyer from the top of the double stairs. Right in the middle dark wood double doors towers over her slim figure. They had intricate designs and soft golden detailing. This was clearly the headmistress' office, amd not just because it had her name on a plaque.

Clary stood there for a second considering her options. If I leave now, would anyone notice? Normally the answer would be no, but she was no longer dealing with her mother. This was the Clave, of course they'd notice. She lifted her fist slowly but willingly and knocked.

"Come in" a soft but stern voice spoke from the other side and with a deep breath she pushed the door open. "Oh, Clarissa" a tall woman with clear pale blue eyes and bright red lips said from behind her large desk, "I was expecting you 30 minutes ago".

"I got a little caught up" Clary shrugged and sat down.

"Can I ask what was it that kept you from being here on time?"

"It just took me a while to decide whether I should leave now or later" she gave her a fake smile and crossed her arms.

"Well, now that you made your decision" the woman, Headmistress Emberbeam, sighed. "I can't deny I've been waiting to meet you for some time now" she began, "I've heard a lot about you"

"I'd never heard about you until a few days ago" she responded greedily and Emberbeam grinned.

"I was told you had a bit of an attitude problem" Clary's shoulders fell forwards dismissing her intimidatingly confident posture and Emberbeam spoke, "I don't like to judge people based on other people's opinions, so this is your chance to change. Whatever you have done, it doesn't matter to me. This is your chance to show me who you really are".

Clary took a deep breath and stared right into Emberbeam's eyes. She couldn't believe this woman was telling her that she had to change. This was who she was, and nothing would change that. She was waiting for Clary to speak, but that wasn't going to happen. There was a long moment of silence, so silent you could have heard a pin drop. This was going to be torture.

"You wanted to see me?" A girl's voice came from the door behind Clary, but her eyes never left Emberbeam's.

"Yes Isabelle" Emberbeam said still staring at Clary before getting up. "I'm sorry about having to pull you out of training, but I'd like you to meet your new roommate". As soon as she heard the word roommate, Clary rolled her eyes and turned around. She'd never had to share a room before. "Clarissa this is Isabelle". Isabelle was not what Clary expecting. She was tall and slim with long brown hair and had training gear on. A crest hung around her neck, and Clary wondered what her family name was. Clary didn't have her crest anymore. "Isabelle this is Clarissa".

Isabelle's eyes widened slightly and her lips parted with a very soft gasp. "Clarissa" she frowned, " as in Clarissa..."

"Morgenstern?" Clary didn't let her finish, "yeah." Her tone was harsh and cold. Isabelle lowered her head realizing she had apparently touched a sensitive subject.

"Well I trust you to show Clarissa around and get her settled in" Emberbeam spoke to Isabelle and she nodded. "It was nice to meet you Clarissa"

"Which I could say the same thing" Clary said nice a clearly as she followed Isabelle out of the room.

They walked all the way to their room in silence. Isabelle didn't know what to say, and Clary didn't want to talk at all. It wasn't after they were finally in the room that Isabelle finally decided to break the silence.

"So Clarissa" she began nervously.

"Clary" she burst out unexpectedly, "don't call me Clarissa"

"Well then Clary" she took in a deep breath and sat on her bed as Clary looked around the room, "what brings you to the academy?"

"I just decided New York City was too boring, and I wanted to live in the middle of nowhere in Idris" she said sarcastically, but Isabelle didn't react. She turned around and looked at her confused, did she really believe her. "I got in trouble and the council decided to send me here".

"Wow" Isabelle wasn't sure what to think of Clary, "what you do?"

"I don't even remember" she shook her head, "but they had been wanting to send me here for a while now, so when I almost got killed by a Dahak demon they found their reason"

"So you actually fought a demon" Isabelle's said amazed. Clary sometimed forgot that other Shadowhunters her age hadn't faced real demons yet. She on the other hand, had already faced 3. The Dahak, one in a club, and the one from the night her father... She quickly made the thought go away. "What's it like?"

In that same moment someone knocked on th door, saving Clary from having to answer that question. Isabelle jumped up perkily and opened the door.

"Hey" she said smiling and a tall figure appeared on the other side.

"Hey Izzy" he said smiling, "are you ready for dinner?"

"Yeah" she motioned Clary to come. "this is my new roommate, Claris-" she stopped and corrected herself, "Clary".

"Nice to meet you" he held his hand out, "I'm Alec Lightwood, Isabelle's brother". Their faces where so similar, but they had very evident differences like the color of their eyes. Alec had the same necklace with the crest as Isabelle did, The Lightwood crest Clary now realized. "So, dinner?"

They all made their way down the hall and through the maze like corridors, until eventually they found themselves in the dinning room. It was filled with Shadowhunters from ages 10 to 18. Most of them wore regular clothes and some still wore training gear. She looked around the room analyzing it. It was a bit of a habit of hers to always find useful weapons, possible threats and a way out every time she entered a new room. She continued to follow Alec and Isabelle through the room until they both sat down at a table on the far left corner. The first thing she noticed was the small blonde girl sitting a couple of tables away, Emma. Emma noticed Clary too and gave her a sweet smile before Clary turned to look at Isabelle who was calling her name.

"Clary..." Isabelle urged, "you spaced out".

"Yeah sorry" she shook her head, "what'd you say?". She sat down besides Isabelle.

"This is Jace" she motioned to the other side of the table. As soon as she looked up she recognized his eyes. Golden eyes. His golden eyes. This was the same boy who had knocked her down earlier. "Jace Herondale". "Jace, this is Clary"

"Oh we've met" he grinned crossing his arms. Now that she could actually get a good look at him, she realized he was actually pretty good looking. It wasn't just his eyes, but his blonde hair, toned muscles and perfectly proportioned features made him quite the catch.

"He ran into me when I got here" she turned to Jace, "literally"

"Oh" he looks at her with a perfect smile, "sorry about that, by the way".

She stared at him for a few seconds. There was something about him she didn't quite understand. He wore training gear, but he wasn't sweating or tired. He wore two crest necklaces, she knew the Lightwood crest but the other one she didn't recognize. And, he didn't, or couldn't, take his eyes if her.

"No big deal" she smiled back and reached for a some of the food that was placed in the middle of the table.


	4. Chapter 4 - Training

The following day, Clary began to make a list in her head of ways she could get kicked out of The Academy. This wasn't like the Institutes she was used to, and it would clearly take much more to get in serious trouble. She realized that unfortunately she had to learn more about this place so she could come up with the perfect plan, which meant she actually had to go to class. Her first day began early in the morning before anyone else. Clary decided to head to the training room and work on some technique before breakfast. Her best ideas had always come to her whenever she was training.

Twenty minutes into her workout, Jace walked into the training room, but she didn't even notice. He always tried to get a little workout in before breakfast, but he wasn't used to seeing anyone in there that early in the morning. He leaned against the doorframe and watched Clary for a few minutes. He couldn't help but just stare. Her battle technique was impeccable as she beat up an old battle dummy, and she also looked great while doing it. Her muscles tensed with every punch and kick and her forehead glistened with drops of sweat. This was definitely the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

He shook the thought out of his head and cleared his throat. She turned for a second, but then immediately returned to the dummy.

"What are you doing?" He asked the most obvious question.

"Baking a cake" she managed to say between punches. She gave one last punch, and the dummy's head flew off and landed on the other side of the room. She reached for her water bottle and her tower before turning around to face him, "what does it look like I'm doing?"

"I just meant" he shook his head as she walked up to him, "what are you doing here this early?"

"What are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well if you must know, I always train before breakfast" he smiled cockily, "it's why I'm the best in the school".

"Oh, arrogant much?" Avoiding his question, She couldnt help but smile when he was around, and that wasn't acceptable. "I bet I could beat you in less than a minute"

"Is that right?" He chuckled. Look at the pot calling the kettle black.

"Oh please" he chuckled, "you train in an Institute. There's no way you could beat the Academy's best".

"What's so wrong about training in and institute?" She clenched her jaw.

"Most of your instructors aren't even qualified to train you" he explained his point of view.

"Okay then" she agreed putting her towel and water bottle down, "if you really believe that, then let's battle. Right here, right now".

"I don't enjoy making girls cry" he turned around and started walking towards the punching bags.

"But you see, the thing is, I really enjoy making boys cry" she smiled and he stopped.

"I never cry" he said without turning to face her.

"Then prove it" she crossed her arms as he made his way back to her.

"Alright then" his took off his leather jackets do dropped it on the floor, "but don't get upset when I beat you".

"Oh believe me" she ducked and swung her leg right where Jace stood. The move caught him off guard and he fell on his back, "I won't".

With one swift move, he pushed himself up and into a fighting stance. "It's on".

* * *

"Hey" Isabelle sat down with her brother as he ate his breakfast in the cafeteria, "have you seen Clary?"

"She's your roommate Isabelle" he swallowed, "not mine"

"She just wasn't there when I woke up" she grabbed a slice of bread from the middle of the table.

"Speaking of Clary" he put his fork down, "doesn't she look strangely familiar to you?"

Izzy knew this would happen eventually. When Headmistress Emberbeam had said Clarissa Morgenstern was her knew roommate, she had been pretty shocked. Then She had asked to be called Clary instead of Clarissa, which led Izzy to believe she didn't want anyone knowing who she was. It was probably exhausting being a Morgenstern, and Izzy wanted to respect her privacy so she didn't tell anyone her last name.

"No" she lied to her brother.

"Really?" He frowned, "there's just something about her that seems so familiar"

"So, is Jace still training?" She quickly changed the subject.

"There he comes" he looked at the cafeteria door, "and there's Clary as well".

Izzy turned her head and there they were. They're skin was red and shiny, like they had just gotten back from a two hour run.

"Hey" they sat down at the table with the Lightwood siblings.

"So where have you been?" Izzy asked Clary.

"I got up early to train" she shrugged and reached for some of the food that was placed on the middle of the table.

"So Clary, what's your last name" Alec begun.

"Fray" she answered confidently. Clary Fray was the usual alias she used.

"you're from the NY Institute aren't you?"

"Yeah" clary took a bite of her scrambled eggs.

"So you probably know the Morgenstern kids" Jace added and Clarys eyes widened. She looked at Isabelle for a few seconds. She thought that by now Izzy would have told them already, but she clearly hadn't.

"Umm" she had to think quickly, "they're ther sometimes, but they travel a lot". She tried to keep her gaze down, but she could see Jace staring at her, his eyes full with concern

"What happened was such a scandal" Alec shook his head, "Valentine was truly a great Shadowhunter"

She wanted to get up and leave. Her dad wasn't a subject she really liked discussing, specially

With people she barely knew.

"You know his daughter was there. There's a rumor she has some kind of special powers" Alec added.

"Those are just rumors Alec" Izzy shook her head.

"Im not so sure" Alec continued, "we never got the full story on what happened". Clary couldn't take it anymore. She was about to get up when the 1st period warning bell saved her. She rushed out of the cafeteria and Jace chased after her.

"Clary!" He yelled after her, "Clary, wait!"

She turned to another hallway and quickly camouflaged herself into the crowd.

* * *

Clary did a pretty great job at avoiding people for most of the day. Her morning classes were pretty calm. History and Literature were pretty much the same as back home, but after lunch the excitement finally arrived. She had Battle Training for her last period. She thought training at the Academy would be much more challenging than training at the Institute, but it was just as boring. The people in her class were easy to beat. Only a few other students were a bit of a challenge, but it wasn't enough to please Clary. Izzy was one of the better ones, but she lacked a lot of skills Clary had already trained.

After the disappointing training, she stayed behind to watch some higher levels train. The following class was Jace's class, and she could see he was clearly better than all of his classmates. Then the Alec's class had training, and to Clary's surprise Jace joined that class as well. Jace's class was a level higher tha Clary's, and Alec was a level above Jace.

She stood on her toes as she watched from the small window on the training room's large door, suddenly Jaces eyes met hers, and she backed away and made her way down the hall. He wasn't supposed to see her.

"Hey Clary!" He called after her.

She was about to ignore him, but he was just behind her so she stopped and turned around. "What is it Jace?" She crossed her arms, "do you want a rematch, so I can beat you again?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I should be studying runes" she nodded, "but I already finished this Rune's chapter back at the institute"

"So you got permission to skip the class?" He asked surprised

"Who said I got permission" she smiled.

"I actually wanted to ask if you'd like to train with me again tomorrow" he encouraged.

"You didn't get enough today?" She grinned.

"I watched your training you know" he admitted and she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed him, "you're better than that class, I'm surprised that Professor Hodge didn't say anything. So, what do you say?"

"6 o'clock sound good?" She smirked.

"Fine by me" he nodded crossing his arms.

"Alright" she turned and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Be prepared" he yelled as she walked away.

"Always am!" She yelled back without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5 - News

I'm back! Had a little authors block, so this chapter might not be great, but I finally figured out what to do with this story!

 _Make sure to Favorite, Follow, and leave a Review with what you think of the chapter and any suggestions on what should happen next! Until next chapter..._

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Clary had arrived at The Academy, she was tired of it already. There was nothing for her to do here except boring classes, and since it's in the middle of nowhere in Idris, there was no wifi or cell service. She had gotten a few fire messages from Jonathan, Valentina, Luke and her Mom, but she hadn't responded any of them. The only thing that was keeping her same were her training sessions with Jace. They met in the morning before class most of the time, but they'd also meet up after class sometimes.

"Aaagg" Clary grunted as Jace flipped her over his shoulder and threw her on the training mat, her bright curl scattering all around her. It had been a long day of lounging around the campus. The first few days she went to all her classes, but then she slowly stopped showing up. At first she just missed a few, and then she barely showed up to any of them.

"Looks like you lost, Red" he turned around cockily, but she was not taking it. She quickly stretched out a leg and flung it under him as he walked away.

His side hit the mat and Clary laughed. "Not today blondie!"

"That's just a dirty move, Fray" he stood up shaking his head and she shrugged. They both walked to the bench and dried off their sweat with their towels. "Again?"

"Let's do this" she smiled mischievously grabbing a makeshift seraph blade from the wall.

They moved to the mats again and began sparring once again, this time working on their blade technique. Within seconds, the large door opened and Hodge walked in.

"Put the blade down Clary!" He exclaimed and they both stopped, "Emberbeam wants to see you in her office".

She quickly got her stuff and headed out of the training room giving Jace one last glance on her way out.

* * *

Emberbeam's eyes were cold as Clary sat across from her waiting for her to say something. Clary was still in her training gear, her skin slightly sticky from sweat and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. To make things worse, her mother, Luke and Consul Fortnight were right there looking straight at her.

"Ms. Morgenstern" Emberbeam finally said, "Do you mind explaining the amount of absences you've had lately". Clary would usually answer confidently, but she didn't have anything to say this time. "Apparently, you didn't attend any of your classes today" her eyes sank deep in Clary's as she waited for her response. Nothing came out of her mouth, which was very unusual. She didn't want to be in this school. She wanted to go back home, with her brother, with Pandemonium, with vampires and werewolves and warlocks and demons. She wanted to be free again, go out, have fun, but The Academy was like a prison. There was nothing around and nothing to do.

"Look Clarissa" The Consul said, "You are an amazing young lady with extraordinary talents. We want to help you get the best training and manage your powers the correct way, but that can't be done if you will not allow us to help you".

"Help me?" Clary felt herself about to burst.

"Clary..." Jocelyn tried warning her to control herself, but she couldn't hold it back

"You think you're helping me? All the Clave has ever wanted from me is more information from that night".

Everyone else's eyes suddenly grew wide as if they had all seen a ghost. Clary noticed how everyone was avoiding looking at her and waited for someone to speak up.

"Clary, honey" Jocelyn began in a calm manner, "the Consul isn't here because of your school attendance. There's something important he has to talk to us about."

"The Valentine Morgenstern case is being reopened for investigation" the Consul spoke and Clary's head began to spin. It had been over a couple of years since they had bothered her, but she would never forget being questioned over and over.

"I already told you everything I know" she said a little harsher than she meant to.

"While that might be true" spot he consul cleared his throat, "They still need you to go in for questioning".

"No!" Clary shouted shaking her head, "I will not go through that again"

"Clary, calm down" Luke began, but Clary raised her hand and cautioned him to stop.

"You can keep investigating all you want, but I will no longer be a part of it" She took one last look around the room before storming out and running to her room.

* * *

Jace knocked on Clary and Izzy's door looking for Izzy. The door opened slowly as he knocked on it since it was already slightly open. Not wanting to storm in, he peaked inside. Izzy wasn't in there, but Clary was furiously shoving clothes into a bag, her read curls bouncing in a ponytail as she walked back and forth.

"Going somewhere?" He asked opening the door a little more.

"I... Um... I just" she stuttered as she finished packing her bag and closed it, "I can't take it anymore".

"You know there's no way you're getting out of here right?" He raised an eyebrow, "this place is crawling with security"

"I have other means of transportation" she held up her stele before walking to the nearest wall and tracing the intricate design on it"

"What is that rune?" Jace wondered behind her amazed by the strange design, "I've never seen that before".

Clary stepped back and a few second later the wal began to glow. She grabbed her bag and her jacket and stood in front of the wall as the wall turned into a portal.

"Won't they know someone portaled out of The Academy?" He wondered.

"Yeah, so?" She raised an eyebrow. "You coming or staying?"

Jace wouldn't usually break the rules like this, but there was something about Clary that made him feel the urge to go with her. What if something happened to her? He knew she could take care of herself but he still felt like he should go with her just in case. "I guess I'm coming with you"

She her out her hand and he took it as they stepped into the wall.

* * *

Jace had never been to New York, and walking around in dark alleys behind Clary wasn't that great of a first impression. He imagined bright lights and high buildings, but all he had seen was trash cans, rats, and an old man who was yelling at himself.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" He asked as they jumped over a cement wall, "or are we just walking around aimlessly?"

"You'll see" she smiled.

They continued walking for a few more minutes, until they stopped at an old brick townhouse. They climed the fire escape and jumped through the window on the second floor. The room was pretty clean. Dark purple coverings on a large bed, an armoire, a desk with a laptop sitting on it and the large closet made him realize this must be her room.

"Is this the NY Institute?" He asked confused.

"No" she took some clothes out of the closet and walked into the bathroom, "this is my house". As she waited for her to come out, he looked around the room. There were weird drawings on the walls of runes he had never seen before. The thing that caught his attention the most was the small picture frame standing on her nightstand. He recognized her immediately. It was the same bright red hair and features, but she did look a little younger. She was smiling in the picture. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her smiling, truly smiling out of hapiness, in the time that he had known her. Next to her stood a man, an man he would recognize anywhere. Valentine Morgentern. He had his suspicions about Clary, but he didn't actually think it would turn out to be true. A few seconds later she walked out in a black leather skirt, a very tight top, and very high heels. "I train at the Institute, but I live here".

She threw the clothes she had been wearing in the bag she had brought with her and hid it under the bed.

"Come on..." She headed out the window and onto the fire escape again, "let's go have some fun".


	6. Chapter 6 - Truths

The lights flashed and the music roared in Pandemonium as Jace searched for Clary. He pushed through the heavily intoxicated crowd furiously, but he couldn't find her anywhere. It had been hours since he had seen her, and he was starting to get worried.

He hadn't liked the idea of going to a night club, specially one full of warlocks and vampires.

"Live a little" was all she had said rolling her eyes before pulling him into the crowd and then disappearing

After a few more minutes of circling the club, he finally spotted the fire red curls from across the room. She was dancing with two tall guys. One had blue hair, and the other one had purple skin. Warlocks. He quickly crossed the room and grabbed Clary's arm. She spun around, grabbed his arm and pulled him deeper into the dance floor almost tripping as they walked.

"Woah" she laughed swaying, "Let's dance blondie". She began to dance around him, but he just stood there. She was clearly drunk, and he had to get her out of there and back to The Academy before she had classes tomorrow morning.

"Clary" he tried to catch her attention, but it wasn't working. "Clary come on, we have to go"

"Don't be such a buzzkill" she pouted. Knowing there was no way around this, he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. "Put me down you freak" she kicked and struggled until they were out of the club and he put her down. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me?" He tried not to raise his voice, "we have to get back we have class tomorrow"

"Oh no" she shook her head, "I am not going back there".

"We have to get back" he urged but she just shook her head.

"Look" she gasped, "you can go back there if you want, but I'm not coming with you". She began walking away from him. He reached for her just in time as she lost her balance and twisted her ankle. He was able to catch her before her head hit the ground. Tears streamed down her face as he tried to help her up again, but she just sat down on the ground. "I can't go back there Jace" she cried, "they'll just keep bugging me for information. I can't do that again".

"Hey hey" he tried calming her down, "what's this about"

"I haven't told you the truth" she looked down and sniffled, "my name isn't really Clary Fray". She looked down again trying to hold back tears.

"I know Clary" he pushed a strand of hair away from her face and she looked up, her tear filled eyes gleaming from the dull street light, "I know you're a Morgenstern"

"How long have you known?" Her voice cracked as she spoke

"A while I guess" he admitted and she looked up wiping away the ears.

"Yeah" she laughed nervously, "that's me, Clarissa Morgenstern, and I was there that night. That's all they have ever cared about"

"Do you want to talk about it?" He unconsciously grabbed her hand, "what happened that night".

"I can't Jace" she sighed, "I which I could, but I can't"

"That's okay" he nodded compassionately, "let's just get up and we'll figure this out"

"I'm not going back to The Academy" she looked up from the ground as he stood over her.

"I know" he held out his hand and she took it pulling herself up. "Are you okay to walk?"

"Yeah" she lied. She tried walking, but her ankle buckled again nearly tripling her once again. "Nope.

"Put your arm around my neck" he commanded her and she didn't complain. He picked her up bridal style and began walking back to Clary's house.

On the way there he could feel her drifting off, until eventually she fell asleep against his chest. Fortunately, he was able to find his way back to the house. He knew she probably didn't want anyone knowing she was in NY, but by now they most likely already knew she had teleported out of The Academy. Plus, he couldn't climb the fire escape carrying her and she needed someone to check her quickly swelling ankle. He would have used an iratze, but he didn't have his stele with him.

He rang the door bell and waited a few seconds before someone opened the door. A tall boy with blonde hair.

"Mom!" He yelled as soon as he spotted Clary in his arms and moved forwards to take Clary from him.

"What's is it Sebastian?" She asked before realizing Clary was in his arms, "what happened?"

"She twisted her ankle and then fell asleep" Jace explained and suddenly everyone acknowledged his presence.

"And you are?" A strong man walked into the room now, he could feel he was a werewolf.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Jace apologized, "I'm Jace Herondale. I got to The Academy. I followed Clary through the portal and tried to get her to go back".

"Well" Clary's mom, Jocelyn he remembered that was her name, said, "that was very nice of you". "Could you please get her to bed Sebastian?" She took in a deep breath and he instantly disappeared up the stairs, "and I'll go send a fire message to Headmistress Emberbeam. I'll be back in a few minutes Luke".

"You're welcome to spend the night Jace" the man, Luke, offered.

"Thank you, sir" Jace nodded and smiled.

* * *

Clary head spun as her eyes fluttered open. For a moment she thought it was a dream, being back in her old room, but then she remembered what had happened last night. Well, part of what had happened. She tossed and turned until she finally accepted the fact that she wasn't going back to sleep. Limping, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Someone's finally up" Luke laughed as he passed the plate of pancakes around the table. Everyone was there. Luke, Jocelyn, Sebastian, Valentina, and even Jace. Clary rubbed her eyes and squinted at the bright light that shined through the window before sitting down next to Jace.

"How's your foot feeling?" Jocelyn asked Clary

"Like hell" she answered with a growl.

"Langauge!" Luke warned looking over at 4 year old Valentina who was digging into her breakfast without a single worry.

"What happened anyway?" Sebastian asked and Clary looked over at Jace. She didn't remember what had happened exactly.

"Umm..." Jace began, "she twisted her ankle walking down the street".

"Then why does it still hurt" Clary frowned, "didn't anyone draw an iratze?"

"I did" Jocelyn answered, "but if it still hurts we should get you to the Institute Infirmary"

Everyone remained quiet for the rest of the meal until Luke reminded Sebastian he was going to be late for class if he didn't head out and he ran out.

"Jace, Clary, we need to talk to you" Jocelyn led them into the living room after making sure Valentina was playing in the playroom. "I sent out a fire message to Emebrbeam last night, and she's expecting you to be back later today".

As much as Clary didn't want to go back, she saw this coming from the moment she had opened her eyes and seen she was back home. Instead of whining, she just sat there pouting and frowning.

Later that day, Clary sat on her bed telling Jace what to pack into the bag she had brought with her. He follows her orders willingly thinking about what Emberbeam would say when they got back.

"So" he closed the bag and sat next to Clary, "I thought you were going to the infirmary at the Institute"

"I convinced my mom on letting me wait until I got back to the Academy" she explained, "I didn't want to see al the people from the Intitute. This might come as a surprise to you, but I wasn't exactly loved back there"

"Well this might come as a surprise for you too" he laughed, "but you aren't exactly loved at The Academy either"

"Oh, shut up!" She slapped him playfully.

"If you don't want to be at the Academy why don't you just tell them?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"My mom and Luke aren't the ones forcing me to attend The Academy" she explained, "the Clave is. So I guess I have to accept that there's nothing I can do about it"

Jace leaned down, his face closer to Clary's. He could feel her warm breath on his chin. He was so close to kissing her, but just as he was about to, Jocelyn knocked on the door.

"It's time guys" she announced and they both stood up.

Clary balanced on one leg trying not to put any weight on the injured ankle as she traced the portal rune on her wall. Just as it had before, it began to glow brighter and brighter until it suddenly dimmed and the portal opened. He picked her up like he had the night before so she wouldn't have to limp through the portal. Clary didn't want to go back, but if she had to she was glad Jace was there. Jace stepped through and she snuggle close to his chest, taking advantage of every moment she spent in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7 - Back Again

The flashing light from the portal slowly dimmed around them. Clary lifted her head and looked around. Dark wood wall paneling and long green drapes hugged the large windows. Emberbeam's office. She couldn't believe she was back at The Academy. She thought about how in the past 24 hours she'd had a ton of chances to leave for good, and she hadn't taken them.

"Oh" Emberbeam's voice came from the other side of the room, "welcome back you two". She slammed a folder a little harder on the table than she had meant to before getting up and walking to where Jace stood still carrying Clary. "Did you have fun?" She asked sarcastically.

"Let me explain..." Jace began, but was instantly interrupted.

"Don't worry" Emberbeam explained, "Jocelyn has already explained everything". "How's your foot?"

"It should be better by now" Clary said and urged Jace to put her down. She tried walking but flinched from the pain as soon as her injured foot hit the ground. Jace quickly moved forward giving her something to hold on to. "I don't get why it isn't getting better".

The door opened and Izzy walked in confused as to what was going on.

"You wanted to see me headmistress?" She asked.

"Isabelle, would you be so kind as to help Ms. Morgenstern to the infirmary please?" Emberbeam asked, but it was really more of a command. Izzy nodded and beg and to lead Clary out into the hallway. "Mr. Herondale" she spoke again when Jace was about to follow the girls out of the room, "might I have a word with you".

"Umm..." He thought of what she was going to say, "sure". Emebrbeam sat back down at her desk and Jace sat on the opposite side.

"I know what I did was wrong and I'm" he began, but was interrupted again.

"It's okay Mr. Herondale" she grinned, "I'm glad you were there to help her". Jace had no idea what to say now. He had expected to be patronized, not to be prized for his actions. "I can't say I'm surprised this happened. Ms. Morgenstern has been through a lot, and I knew she was going to be a handful since before she even got here. Her mother has been worried for a long time. I imagine your aware of what happened..." Jace nodded reassuringly. "Well after her dad passed away, she closed herself off from everyone in her life. Her family got concerned, her instructors at the Institute got concerned, and the Clave got concerned" she cleared her throat before continuing, "i have noticed that she has taking a liking to you, Mr. Herondale".

"Me?" He asked shocked

"I know this might be a little bold of me to ask from you" her tone changed from casual to serious in a single moment, "but, I need you to get close to her. This might be the first time she tried to run away, but I assure you it won't be the last. She needs someone she can count on, someone she can trust here".

"I can do that" he nodded and she gave him a pleased smile.

"Good"

* * *

"What happened to your foot?" Izzy asked as they waited for the nurse to take a look at Clary's foot. The infirmary was a small room with a couple of beds a bright lights.

"I twisted it" Clary answered. The iratze was still glowing just above her ankle.

There was a long silence in which neither of them had anything to say. They had been living together for a couple of weeks now, but they had never actually had a real conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" Izzy asked breaking the silence. She wasn't sure if she should be asking her this, but she had to know.

"Sure" Clary nodded pushing her hair away from her face.

"Why don't you want anyone knowing who you really are?" Izzy finally said.

Clary laughed to herself. She knew eventually this conversation would happen, but she wasn't ready for it. "I just didn't want anyone knowing" was all she managed to say. There was so much more to that.

Izzy knew there was more to that story, but she didn't want to dig into her personal life. She just nodded and gave her a weak smile. "You're a very strong fighter" she pointed out trying to change the subject, "You'll probably be working the field in the next year or so".

"You're not so bad yourself" Clary grinned, "I've seen you in class".

"I'm not that good" she looked down.

"Yeah" Clary insisted, "you really are. You just have to show off a little more, maybe Hodge will finally see how good you are".

Izzy couldn't help but smile. Clary could see her change right in front of her. Her eyes light up and she held her chin up a little higher. She just need someone to push her.

"Ms. Morgenstern" a woman, about the same age as Clary's mom, walked into the room, "so you twisted your ankle".

"I got an iratze, but it doesn't seem to be getting any better" Clary explained staring at her swelled up foot.

"Well looking at your medical records" the woman looked at a folder, "I do see that iratze a have a slower effect in you due to the amount of angelic blood in your system". Clary looked over at Izzy for a moment, but Izzy continued to stare at her foot. So the rumors were true.

After about another half an hour, the nurse did confirm that Clary's ankle was broken, which really pissed off Clary.

"It's a pretty bad break" the nurse explained as she bandaged her foot, "you just need to stay off it, use crutches, and retrace that iratze every morning when you get up and every night before you go to sleep. You should be good as new in a week".

"Thank you" Izzy answers for Clary as she helped her get up and use the crutches she had gotten to leave the room.

* * *

"So" Jace said as he worked with the punching bag when he saw Clary come into the training room with her crutches the following morning, "how's cripple doing?"

"You know, even in crutches I could kick your ass" she gloated

"You're not serious right" he stopped punching to speak with her, "I thought you couldn't put any weight on it for a week"

"I can't" she agreed.

"I didn't think you'd get up early now that you can't train" he reached for his towel to wipe his forehead.

"Well, I wouldn't want you getting ahead. Would I?" She smiled, "plus, I brought you someone who wants to train a little more"

"Sorry I'm late..." Izzy said as she ran into the room.

"Izzy?" Jace smiled confused.

"Hey Jace" Izzy walked over to him, "ready to eat it?"

"I see Clary's been rubbing off on you" Jace prepared by grabbing a makeshift seraph blade.

"Well" Izzy grabbed a blade too, "let's see if you really are as good as you say you are".

They began sparring and Clary just watched. She would never admit it, but deep down she was a little glad that she had agreed to come back.


	8. Chapter 8 - Inquisition

Even though she was instructed to take it easy for a week, by the second day, Clary was already back at it in the training room. She would come earlier than anyone, even Jace who was always the first one training, so she would have a chance to change before anyone would notice. She felt like she was falling behind on her fighting skills, which she hated. However, even with a bad ankle, she was years ahead of her classmates.

After showering and redrawing the iratze hopefully for the last time, she made her way to the cafeteria and sat down with the people that had become her group of friends. Izzy and Jace had clearly been training from the sweat shinning on their foreheads. Alec was missing however. As an 8th year, Alec had field missions from time to time, and his absence made the others believe he was probably hunting demons somewhere in the world.

The day was slow, excruciatingly slow. All she could think about was convincing Jace she was okay to train with him again. It hadn't been a week, but her ankle wasn't hurting. Well, it wasn't hurting that much. It really got to her when she watched battle training again. Hodge had allowed her to work on some simple skills and conditioning, but it wasn't the same as actually fighting someone.

"Jace!" She half ran down the hallway when she spotted the blonde head. "I was thinking maybe we could start training again tomorrow. I'm feeling a ton better. I really am..."

"Fortnight is looking for you" he interrupted knowing that the other conversation could wait.

"What?" She shook her head.

"I just saw him speaking with Emberbeam" he looked down for half a second, "about you".

"Crap" Clary started walking away and Jace followed, "I need to leave". They made their way to a more secluded part of the building.

"Clary wait!" He called, but she wasn't stopping. "Clary!" He finally got a hold of her arm and pulled her back forcing her to stop. Luckily the hall was completely empty except for the pair. "Why is this a bad thing? Did you do something wrong..."

"No Jace" she barked back a little harsher than she should have, "I haven't done anything wrong. It's just...". She wasn't sure what she should say. It wasn't a topic she like discussing with anyone, not even Sebastian. "The investigation from the night... that night... is being reopened".

"Wait" he shook his head, "I though they had ruled everything out as an accident".

"They did" she sighed.

"Then why are they looking into it again?" he didn't understand why they wanted to talk to her.

"To make my life a living hell maybe?" Her forehead tightened into a frown, "I don't know, but I spent almost two years stuck in the council room with clave members questioning me again and again about that night.

A few students started making their way down the hall, so she began walking again, not knowing where she was going. Jace followed again afraid she would portal out again like Emberbeam said.

"What I don't understand is why they need?" He trailed behind her.

"Because they think I am not telling them the whole truth" she doesn't even turn back to talk to him

"But you did didn't you?" Now he understood why it's such a big deal

"Not really" she admitted for the first time. She couldn't believe she had said that out loud, but there was something about Jace that made her feel safe.

"How did you...?" He tried asking but just as they round a corner Clary's small body slammed into Fortnight's large one. That was it, there's no where to go from here.

"Ah" he said and Clary rolled her eyes, "Clarissa. I was just coming to find you".

"I told you I am not going to the council again" she spat back spitefully.

"Unfortunately you are required by law to present yourself in front of the council Ms. Morgenstern" they stared at each other for a few seconds waiting for Clary to answer. "The law is hard..."

"But it's the law" Clary finishes for consul, "I've heard the phrase enough for a lifetime". She took a deep breath before nodding and following Consul Fortnight out of the building.

Emberbeam stared at Jace sternly as he watched Clary walk away. He couldn't move, or say anything. If she wasn't telling the truth, the soul sword would have hurt her? Wouldn't it?

It had been over two years since she had been in the presence of the Clave. It felt different. She was older and wiser now, the room suddenly felt smaller and the questions simpler, but the situation was just as intimidating. She hoped maybe her family would be here, but just as before they were nowhere to be seen. She didn't blame them though. The Clave probably wouldn't let them in anyway.

"Clarissa Morgenstern" an older woman who hadn't been at the interrogations before stood out from the crowd as she spoke. Her hair was light to begin with, but clearly turning grey, and her eyes, a blue so deep it felt like she was staring into the deepest end of the sea. Inquisitor Stoneback. "Daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild. 6th year at The Academy. In question for the Valentine Morgenstern case".

"Here we go" Clary said to herself. At least there wasn't the soul sword.

"How old are you Clarissa?" She started out with the obvious.

"16" she couldn't help but roll her eyes. She already knew these questions by heart. "My brother's name is Sebastian. I have a little sister named Valentina. I used to go to the New York Institute before transferring to The Academy, per your request, and yes, I was there that night as you all already know". She sighed annoyed as she looked at the woman's surprised expression. "Can we please get on with the real questions?"

"Could you please explain how you found yourself in that predicament the night that...?" Stoneback began after clearing her throat.

"I followed my dad because I didn't want to be home" she interrupted not wanting to here the end of the question, "I didn't know what he was going to do, I just followed him". She sucked on her teeth before saying "as you already know" a little lower.

"Why didn't you want to be home that night?" She continued with her questions.

"My parents had been fighting again" Clary nodded as if it were nothing, "and I thought that my dad was leaving, so I followed him".

"But he wasn't leaving?" Stoneback raised her eyebrow.

"No..." Clary shook her head trying not to remember as she had done for the past couple of years, "he was tracking something"

"Did you see what he was tracking before...?" Clary knew how that question ended, and the didn't want to hear it.

"Look" Clary shook her head standing up and throwing her hands in the air, "you already have all these answers. Everything I told you back then is still the same. Nothing has changed".

"I am sure that's true" Stoneback tried keeping her voice calm, "but this is protocol Clarissa, there's new evidence..."

"Evidence?" Clary couldn't believe it, "what more evidence could you need? I saw it all. It was just a night mission that turned into a catastrophe. What more is there to say?".

"We need you to..." Fortnight wanted to help, but Clary had had enough.

"No!" She held her hand up cautiously towards Fortnight, "if you want to keep looking into a dead end, be my guest, but don't bring me into this. All the answers I have are in that file". She started walking towards the door, "if you need anything don't bother calling".

"Did you see him die?" the Inquisitor spoke again just as Clary was about to step out of the room, which made her suddenly stop. "One more question Ms. Morgenstern. Did you see him die?"

The last time she had been asked the question, she was in the presence of the mortal sword. All the memories came flooding back. The tingling that turned into pain from the presence of the sword. She wanted to say yes, she did see him, but that wasn't the whole truth. She had heard how painful the soul sword was if she lied, but she had to do it. So she said yes, and to her surprise it was bearable. The stories she had heard described a pain so horrible that culprits would rather die than lie. Erasing the thought from her mind she confidently managed to answer "Yes" before continuing to make her way out.

She wasn't going to run away. They would just find her and make her go back to The Academy anyway, so instead she found an empty hall, the Clave knew about her powers since the accident, but she didn't like using them in front of people, and portaled to Morgenstern Manor on the outskirts of Alicante.

The manor had been her home for almost 12 years, but she hadn't been there since they moved in with Luke in New York. The house was a little dustier but basically the same as she made her way down the intricate hallways she knew by heart. This was her home, but it had never felt so unfamiliar and uncomfortable. It wasn't home anymore.

She walked into her old room realizing how much stuff she had left behind. Not that she missed it. The clothes wouldn't fit, and it all felt so juvenile to her now. She traced her hand over the old sketches and paintings that covered most of the walls. She hadn't sketched or painted since that night. Her mother always got her new pens and brushes, but it just didn't feel the same. The only thing she took with her was a photo of her, her brother, and her dad when she was about 7 years old.

It didn't take long before it was time to go, not because she had curfew or anything, but because being there felt exhausting. Just as she was ready to get out of there, the front door opened. She quickly slid into the pantry as two mysterious men walked into the kitchen.

"Do you really think ...?" One of them said.

"I'm not sure" she recognized Fortnight's voice almost immediately, "but it sure as hell seems like it".

"How can someone just come back from the dead?" The other one leaned against the counter.

"The guy gave his daughter angelic powers" Fortnight reasoned, "who knows what else he could do?"'

"True" the other Shadowhunters began walking, but Fortnight stopped him.

"Hey" he warned, "we do not speak a word of this. For all we know he's dead and this is just a false lead". Clary gasped slightly, and Fortnight shifted his gaze towards the pantry. She cursed at herself for that amateur move. Fortunately, he didn't think much of the soft gasp. "Let's go. There's probably nothing here" Fortnight commanded before leading the way out.

Jace was a nervous day for the rest of the day. Even during training, which was undoubtedly his favorite period. He felt so ashamed of his performance that instead of staying for the next class, he just went to see if Clary was back. It wasn't like him to be worried about some girl, but this was different.

He knocked a few times, but when he didn't hear an answer he just walked in since the door wasn't locked. Clary had been inside for almost an hour now, but she couldn't stop pacing back and forth from her bed to Izzy's. There was just too much on her mind.

"How'd it go?" Jace interrupted her and she jumped a little surprised.

"It's been worse" she sighed.

"Did they use the soul sword?" He worried.

"No" she shook her head, "but I did yell at the Inquisitor and walk out".

"How did you lie in front of the soul sword?" He had been meaning to ask her this all day. It had been killing him.

"Can we not talk about this here?" she whispered as if someone was spying on them. The dinner bell went off and they both stared at each other. He wanted to give her space, but he didn't want to leave her alone either.

"Come on" he held up his hand, "I know somewhere we can be alone".

She grabbed his hand after hesitating a little before he pulled her out of the room.


End file.
